DÍA DEL PADRE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Debía por única vez demostrar lo contrarió, entregar el tercer regalo que sería el más apreciado, cumplir con dicha misión que el mismo se impuso al querer brindar el mejor día del padre, quería que el ser de sonrisa espeluznante también se sintiera querido como el científico por él, que viese lo mucho que lo estima como para entregar un presente que grite su afecto...


_**¡HOLA LINDURAS! Jajaja adivinen, cuando subí el fic pasado "ADORADO TORMENTO" comencé a escribir esto en esa misma semana... Luego cierta cosa de un plagio con "DEMENCIAL TRAVESÍA"... aunque no quise, s**_ _ **i me deje incomoda con el fandom. Descuiden, la cosa no paso a más de pedir lo borraran y paso... Pero si me dio cosa.**_

 _ **¡INFINITAS GRACIAS A LA LINDURITA! "**_ ** _Viquitory Silva" que según recuerdo fue quien me aviso, héroe sin capa nwn_**

 ** _Bueno eso del plagio sumandosele que_** _ **aparte la inspiración desaparecía y a veces se volvía pero para otros fandom.**_

 _ **¡PERO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA LEYENDA DISTROYER!**_

 _ **Jajaja la verdad aun faltan unos días XD pero mejor. Distroyer es colega/amiga tozamantetoz y estoy agradecida de tener su apoyo en ff, además de ser autora de renombre en IZ /-0-/ (Para los que no sepan, ¡Eduquense!) en fin, este fic como los pasados son dedicados a ella, ¡Así que feliz cumple años lindura!**_

 _ **Nota: realmente no estaba pensado para comedia, la escena con Flug y Demencia es más porque ellos me inspiran eso... Al igual que las referencias lol (Cosa que en Villanos sobran) es más este par ni iba aparecer, ellos se colaron lol así que decidí no poner la clasificación de comedia porque no va centrado a eso, quedando en general que abarca todo.**_

 _ **AVISO: EXTREMÓ DE OOC (Lo digo más por Black Hat al final, no aceptó reclamos, estoy avisando). ¡Bien dejemos el obsesivo bla bla!.**_

 _ **Villanos pertenece a la belleza viviente Alan Ituriel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"DÍA DEL PADRE"**

Ese maldito oso se las iba a pagar, ¿Como se atreve a escapar?, más bien el tonto debió perderse y ahora él... ¡Si "él" debía salir a mojarse como un idiota para buscarlo!.

El Dr. Flug estaba muy ocupado con trabajo atrasado, Demencia traería más destrozos que resultados si la mandaba a ella, pero ambos estaban tan preocupados que lo irritaron de gran manera. No dejaban de decir que donde estará el esponjado de la organización, si lo habrán robado, si se habrá lastimado, si habrá huido cansado, si estará bien... ¡Black Hat maldecía en todos los idiomas! Se supone que creo una organización de villanos, no llorones sensibles, pero más lo decía por Flug, que parecía una madre preocupada por el bodoque azul con patas.

Cuando regresara con él los castigaría severamente a todos, pero ahora debería llevarse esa abominación adorable de vuelta a casa.

No fue difícil encontrar su rastro, el olor a floresitas y perfume de bebe era muy característico de esa criatura, ni la intensa lluvia podía opacarlo.

El elegante Black Hat término adentrándose al parque de la ciudad, uno enorme que resulto tener una cueva en una zona poco transitada.

Bufo molesto, porque la enorme sombría que llevaba con él fue arrebatada debido al fuerte viento, aunque sinceramente siempre se había mojado con ella, la tormenta no dejaba de aumentar por segundo. Y ese estúpido oso estaría jugando en una mal oliente cueva.

Hoy si le arrancaba su cabeza tierna y colgaba en la pared, es lo mínimo que merecía por hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo.

—¡5.0.5!, ¡ANIMAL REVELDE!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HUIR?!, ¡EL PAR DE IDIOTAS ESTÁN PREOCUPADOS!.

había prácticamente rugido como bestia poseída por la furia, se juraba que garras salían deformadas de sus manos, junto a unos ojos sedientos de sangre y una altura más prominente de la habitual.

—¡Y MIRA MI MEJOR ABRIGÓ MOJADO POR TU CULPA, CONDENADO OSO MIMADO!.

Sus gritos fueron cortados volviendo a su estado normal, debido que a pesar de la lluvia se escuchaban unos sollozos, eran tan frágiles que lastimaba el solo oírlos.

—¿5.0.5?.

Lo llamo el temible señor Hat, entrando más en la cueva, hasta llegar a un bulto azul abrazado sentado en el suelo, le daba la espalda temblando por un llanto intenso, como el pequeño que le teme a los truenos.

—¡Te hablo, dame la cara!.

Le grito ocultando su reciente preocupación en molestia, tomando tosco al osito de los hombros, asiendo que se voltease con ojos llorosos, rostro entristecido y nariz temblorosa. Black luchaba por negarse a si mismo que esa imagen le causo compasión por apocalíptico que pareciere.

La criatura también estaba mojada, probablemente se enfermaría luego de esto, esos ojos negros decían tanta decepción bañados en dolor, los labios de su hocico temblaban, dándole una imagen como de un ángel lastimado.

Black apretó sus puños al soltar los hombros esponjados, le destrozaría hasta la ultima parte del cuerpo a quien lastimó a la única cosa pura de su mansión...

Por el hecho que nadie tocaba nada que tuviera la marca BH, es cuestión de honor... Se dijo engañándose así mismo que solo ese era el motivo.

—¿Que o quien te daño?.

Le pregunto revisandolo levemente con las manos, manteniendo una expresión rígida, asiendo sentir a 5.0.5 que sería más regaño que cuidado.

La criatura esponjada hizo un sonido débil sin cortar su llanto, mostrando que abrazaba una cosa negra deformada de papel, sus ojos inocentes lo observaban como la mayor catástrofe, como si el hecho que su mundo terminaría en ello.

Black Hat miro despectivo al objeto y luego al oso.

—¿Quieres decir que solo estas así, por que se arruino esa cochinada?.

Giro los ojos fastidiado a la vez que calmado, pero un sonido herido de 5.0.5 le explicaba que no se queda hay.

—De acuerdo, recuerdas que solo el enclenque de Flug sabe descifrar tu idioma, ¿Verdad?.

El oso solo bajo la mirada abrazando más el desecho objeto, Black Hat gruño de nuevo ese día y coloco una de sus manos enguantadas en la cabeza de la criatura.

—Veamos que es la supuesta tragedia.

Dijo sarcástico, cerrando sus ojos un instante, buscando en lo profundo de la mente inocente los recientes recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

* * *

5.0.5 hacia las compras de la despensa semanal, los artículos de limpieza, los alimentos y encargos especiales. Como el rizador de cabello del Dr. flug, la crema humectante de Black Hat y las vitaminas para iguana sana de Demencia.

Pero estando a punto de terminar de salir del súper mercado, con todas las bolsas en mano (Corrección patas) algo llamo su inocente atención.

—¡¿Mamá crees que a papi le gustara la tarjeta que yo misma le hice?!.

Preguntaba una pequeña no menor de ocho años, a su madre que también se encontraba atareada de bolsas.

—Claro amor, tu padre estará muy feliz con tal dulce regalo de su princesa.

Le sonreía a su hija con cariño, pasando junto al azulado oso, en lo que la niña reía dando uno que otro salto.

—¡jajaja estoy segura que mañana sera su mejor día del padre!.

—Seguro cariño, seguro.

Y con eso ambas se dirigieron a su auto, dejando aun pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un oso intrigado.

¿Día del padre?.

Se escuchaba festivo, así que debía ser una celebración para festejar a los padres...

La sonrisa más adorable se poso en el rostro azulado esponjado.

¡Debido que si a padres vamos, él posee dos!.

Regresandose corriendo con sus patas rechonchas dentro del supermercado, necesitaba comprar algo muy bonito para sus dos papás.

* * *

—¡¿Por que el guaperis de Black Hat no a bajado a cenar?!.

Reclamaba la única chica de la organización Hat, estando en la enorme mesa de caracteres góticos clásicos, junto al par de sus colegas de labor.

Demencia mantenía los pies sobre dicha mesa, irritando a la mucama por ensuciar con el calzado el fino mantel, mientras el Dr. Flug se lograba despertar con el chillido de su pregunta, estuvo apunto de ahogarse en su sopa de letras (Aparte de mojarse la bolsa) debido que casi no había dormido ese día por elaborar un experimento medio decente para su patrón.

—El señorón Black Hat dijo que no estaba de ánimos...

Agotado bostezo, jugando con su sopa en lugar de comercela.

—Para estar fregando sus nervios.

La cabello multicolor se mordía el labio decepcionada, precisamente hoy se había puesto su falda mas bonita y al pecado andante no se le antojaba acompañarlos, 5.0.5 solo los observaba, percatándose que debía retirar de la cabecera el plato del señor de la mansión.

—¡Nah! Eso no es justo.

La par de joyas se puso de pie aun inconforme, siendo una rafaja de múltiples segundos, que se sintieron como uno solo en su desequilibrada mente que maquinó una idea, cambiando el puchero en su precioso rostro, por una expresión traviesa y perversa. Provocando que 5.0.5 se abrazara al mantel temblando, estando Flug muy ocupado en empezar a roncar junto a su plato.

—¡Jajaja lo mejor será que le levantemos el animo al jefe jajaja así bajara a comer y sus sexis nervios estarán bien jajaja!.

Esa risa tan desquiciada, similar a la versión pony rosa de Deadpool, retumbo en la mansión Hat, cosa que no logro despertar al agotado , pero si asiéndolo el jalón de brazo que casi se lo disloco, cuando la demente Parker... ¡Es decir! Demencia, se lo llevo arrastras a las escaleras espantándole cualquier rastro del sueño acumulado.

—¡Demencia no!, ¡El jefesito nos matara si lo perturbamos!.

En algún momento la imperativa chica lo alzo en lo alto, aparentando hacerlo volar en lo que corría.

—¡Jajajaja que mente tan veloz Flug!, ¡Yo solo dije animarlo pero tu incluyes que usemos manos... y tal vez pies para ello jajaja!.

El científico abrió los ojos ocultos como platos, no costandole nada analizar a lo que la híbrida de iguana se refería, sonrojándose indignado.

—¡DIJE PERTURBAMOS, DEMENCIA!... ¡No otra cosa!.

La mencionada ya iba a la mitad de las altas escaleras, no inmutándose con el grito manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Jeje ¡Lo siento! Siempre confundo el "Per" con el "Mas" en las palabras.

El de la bolsa estaba apunto de decir que eso no poseía el mínimo sentido, no teniendo tiempo ya que para su miseria la escurridiza iguana había terminado de encaminarse al cuarto del horror.

—¡Bello Black Hat, estamos aquí para animarlo con palabras!, ¡AUNQUE FLUG ME DIO UNA MEJOR IDEA!.

El mencionado solo pudo tragar grueso en pleno pánico.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no!, ¡Jefesito le juro por la vecindad del chavo que no vale ni un centavo!, ¡QUE YO NO DIJE NADA!...

La exótica fémina había liberado al científico a su lado, abrazándolo de los hombros como si nada, ciega al peligro de muerte que corrían, mientras que el diablo viviente de Black Hat les daba la espalda, sentado en su cama.

—Por cierto.

Un sensual ronroneo escapó de los labios de la par de joyas.

—¿Black Hat ya vio mi falda?.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, de la limitada paciencia del poderoso BH.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirles.

La cabeza de la leyenda mitológica giro los 350 grados, con una expresión y un tono que le saco el alma a Flug, y le erizo las escamas y los cabellos a Demencia.

—¡QUE NO DEJO ENTRAR ANIMALES A MIS APOSENTOS!.

Toda la corporación Hat se estremeció, escuchándose campanas del juicio final, cuando el aspecto del líder de esta tomo lo de las pesadillas más guardadas en la mente podrida de alguien, abrazándose por inercia entre si el científico con la de sangre fría.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Gritaron al unísono, recibiendo el impacto de la siniestra imagen que se lanzó tosco sobre ellos y así darles la peor tortura, por habérselas jugado al ver***.

Mientras el pobre 5.0.5 se encontraba debajo de la mesa, siendo lo más similar a una gelatina, solo los gritos agobiantes de dolor llegaban a sus esponjadas orejas, estando entre chillidos de esa forma por más que simples horas.

* * *

Cambiando radicalmente de escenario...

Un tiempo luego que todo había culminado.

—... No creo poder hacer el movimiento de caderas en la ducha, tardeando la canción del comercial de Maruchan por varias semanas...

Se decía el pobre doctor, acostándose a como podía boca abajo en la cama.

—Lo único bueno es que Demencia quedo igual...

Giro los ojos.

—¡Eso no tiene nada de bueno!, ¡¿Demencia si prefiero a Marvel por que me haces parte de tu Escuadrón Suicida?!.

Dejo salir frustrado, esta no era la primera vez que lo azotaban por la culpa de Eliza la iguana...

—Que en serio... ¿Nadie me respectara en esta mansión?...

Ni la tristeza en los ojos del Guason de legó, se igualaría con la posada en la mirada de Flug.

Pero toda esa oscuridad acaparandose sobre él, fue disminuyéndose hasta no ser nada, todo gracias a la luz más hermosa proveniente a un costado de su cama.

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo estirando con dolor el brazo, un estuche de bolígrafos finos en la cómoda junto a su cama capturo su total atención, junto a una pequeña notita con brillantina rosa y mariposas dibujadas con crayon, las simples letras de "Quiero a papi el doc" iluminarían ciudades enteras, como la oscuridad dentro suyo con algunas lágrimas conmovidas.

—5.0.5, solo él hace mariposas.

Dijo con una oculta sonrisa bajo la bolsa el hombre de ciencia, solo el podía ser, su adorado experimento fallido que tanto orgullo le provoca, el único que de verdad lo respecta. No necesitaba más para estar de buen animo y dormir sonriendo con el pensamiento que mañana sera un nuevo día.

—Gracias... ¡Muchas gracias 5.0.5!.

Grito en un tono alegre y lloroso, que cualquiera que fuera pasando creería es una barata imitación de James Mememes en un momento cómico de drama.

Alcanzándolo a oír un alegre oso.

El adorable 5.0.5 había superado el pasado temor para aprovechar de dejar su regalo a uno de sus padres, el que siempre asido bueno con él en esa casa del horror que ama. Simplemente en esa mansión están los seres que quiere, aunque se lleve sustos como los de hace un momento.

Su padre Flug hacia de un mejor lugar ese sitio que sus patitas rechonchas habitan, lo mínimo que podría hacer por él es entregarle unas plumas con las que pudiese seguir creando todo lo maravilloso que su amplio genio da, no por algo lo admira tanto dentro de si.

Un leve chillido salio de su hocico, juntando sus patas delanteras con ojos brillantes, si el regalo a su papi doc fue entregado normalmente y se encontraba feliz, seria un hecho que el de su otro también sería igual de recibido.

Por más distintos que sean sus padres, un regalo con amor siempre es bien recibido.

Y con ese positivismo, camino entre risitas a la puerta escalofriante del dormitorio más importante de la imponente mansión Hat.

—¡¿QUE CHAMUCOS QUIEREN?!.

Grito el demonio reencarnado, luego de escuchar unos torpes golpeteos a su puerta. Juraba que debían ser el par de masoquistas, (Titulados de esa forma por buscarse ellos solos las santas madrizas).

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo al abrir la puerta y solo ver una tarjeta en el piso.

—Vaya.

Dijo en seriedad, notando en la cubierta maripositas brillantes azules.

—Arg.

Debía ser ese maldito oso holgazán. Que repugnancia una bobería de esas, ese oso debía tener demasiado tiempo libre para malgastarlo en decorar una baratija de supermercado.

—¡5.0.5!.

Grito más molesto que otra cosa, sabiendo bien que de algún lugar lo observaba. Siendo un horror de mala suerte para el pobre, que vio como su jefe quemaba con un rayo de su mirada la tarjeta, sin ni siquiera haberla levantado del suelo... Tanto que se había esforzado en elegirla y decorarla acorde de su amor por él.

—¡Ya que gastas tu insípido tiempo en estas poco provechosas actividades!, ¡Quiero que mañana mismo te pares una hora antes y prepares mi desayuno!.

Ordeno pateando con su lustrado calzado las cenizas del regalo caído, entristeciéndose por segundo los ojos negros que observaban todo desde lejos, cubierto con un camuflaje de sabana oscura al final del pasillo, si Black Hat hubiera querido lo habría visto, cosa que simplemente no le importaba.

—No me apetece verles las caras a las apéndices parlantes.

Con eso cerro la puerta de un portazo. Al oso solo le quedo dejar escapar un largo suspiro, no negaría que dolió, pero debía ser sincero con él mismo, algo así se abría visto venir.

—Bwuh...

Sacudió su cabeza esponjada. En lugar de estar triste debía pensar en otra opción de regalo para su padre, prácticamente el día era mañana y... ¡Sería perfecto un delicioso desayuno especial! Si sabia que para algo era bueno y el jefe no lo regañaba es precisamente en sus dotes culinarios.

Así que el cuarto miembro se retiro a dormir tranquilo. Transcurriendo la noche con Demencia sonriendo embelesada con las marcas que le dejo su soñado amor platónico, Dr. Flug abrazando su lindo regalo, Black luego de colocarse los rulos y marcaría de aguacate con la que normalmente reposaba, y el inocente 5.0.5 planeando que haría de especial en el desayuno para su padre.

* * *

Siendo en la mañana un día nublado, hacía un frío junto a viento que te harían abrigarte hasta las orejas, los colores del ambiente solo se acoplarían a gris, un típico panorama que hizo a Black Hat levantarse de buenas, ¡Adora esos días!.

Cosa que 5.0.5 sabe muy bien.

La inocente sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro regordete, mientras se movía por todas partes de la cocina con total gracia, el mandil rosa con corazones se movía en cada proceso. El desayuno quedó tan perfecto que ahora si su padre recibiría su regalo, colocando una pequeña felicitación en un menú que se encargó de hacer para él, así el señor de la casa entendería el porque de las atenciones y tal vez le daría un pequeño gesto de agrad...

—¡5.0.5!.

El mencionado ya llevaba el plato a la mesa, viendo acercarse al comedor con una amplia sonrisa el imponente Black Hat, definitivo estos días nublados podrían asustarlo a él si pasaban a lluvia, pero al jefe de la organización le fascinaban.

—Que bien huele.

Los ojos negros brillaron como dos pequeñas estrellas, vibrando, tuvo que hacer fuerza en sus patas para no soltar el plato, quizás ya empezaría a también adorar estos días.

Emitió un sonido de felicidad sonriendo por el cumplido, apresurándose a servirle el desayuno al ser dueño y señor de la organización.

No durando tal paz ni un segundo, por Black Hat estar viendo el titulo del periódico que su sirvienta coloco cerca, frunciendose su ceño rabioso, empezando a emanar fuego de su condenada mirada infernal. 5.0.5 rogaba su patas reaccionarán para esconderse de nuevo.

—¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESOS DOS PAÍSES APUNTO DE ESTALLAR HALLAN FIRMADO LA PAZ?!.

El periódico fue impactado contra el delicioso desayuno deformandolo, junto al rostro del experimento fallido.

—Bien dicen. Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo.

Dijo resoplando, no permitiría algo así, esa futura guerra sería similar a su novela favorita, lo había seguido desde sus rumores, ¡Para que ahora todo se fuera al averno, en una fantasiosa paz!.

—Hare un pequeño viaje, dile al inútil que volveré por la noche.

Ya se acomodaba la gabardina, al igual que su redondo sombrero negro. Ignorando plenamente la tristeza del esponjado, que levantaba el diario con el hocico tembloroso, observando su obra culinaria destrozada.

—Y dile a la revoltosa.

Medito un segundo, tomando el bastón a pasos de la puerta.

—¡No le digas nada!.

El sonido de la puerta azotada, hizo despertar al azulado.

No podía mantenerse triste, el día apenas empezaba y probablemente no se había esforzado lo suficiente, el poderoso Black Hat como uno de sus padres merecía algo mucho mejor que una simple tarje o desayuno.

El rostro esponjado volvió a iluminarse, no comprendiendo el hecho de no pensar esto antes.

—¡Bwuch!.

Y con nuevos ánimos recargados se apresuró hacer todos los labores del día con más rapidez, necesitaba terminar temprano para buscar la librería más cercana, esto si estaría a la altura de su señor.

* * *

Viéndose a las horas como el singular oso movía con esmero sus patas delanteras, todo con tanto cuidado y dedicación, como si el nacimiento del mundo dependiera de ello, es que justamente así lo sentía.

Que su mundo manifestado en el mínimo de agrado por parte de su padre se diese.

¡Cosa que rogaba hoy se vuelva realidad!.

Debido que justo entre sus patas se encontraba un sombrero precioso, profundamente negro con una forma rectangular y firme, hecho de papel y pegamento. Esto si le gustaría al imponente Black Hat, esto si valdría todo su esfuerzo, bien sabía del gusto exagerado de su otra figura paterna por los sombreros, (No por algo su nombre y hasta mansión de dicha forma).

Un sonido de alegría salio del hocico del esponjado, el sombrero del cual llevaba tres horas fabricándolo en una banca del parque más cercano se término de formar, aún siendo algo de improvisto no se miraba tan mal, provocando a sus ojos ser capaces de encender todas las estrellas por su brillo.

Extendió en lo alto tal objeto como si fuese un premio de victoria, se diría que el resplandor del sol lo hizo lucir con brillo sublime... Pero no.

Hasta ese momento que 5.0.5 observo el cielo, se percató lo oscuro que se había vuelto. Si bien en la mañana se encontraba nublado, ahora sólo avisaba la cercana tormenta, no tardándose nada en caer las primeras gotas sobre la flor del oso.

Estuvo tan metido creando el obsequio, que no noto la escandalosa brisa acariciando su pelaje, así como las mal intencionadas nubes gobernando la zona, nubes del profundo color del diablo de quien sueña cariño.

Con ese pensamiento sacudió su cabeza, si se apresuraba podría salvar el preciado regalo.

Empezando a correr como pudiesen sus rechonchas patas, abrazando con sumo cuidado y protección el sombrero a su pecho, las gotas por segundo se volvían más pesadas y multiplicadas por número, 5.0.5 sentía que esta sería la misión más difícil de su vida, diciéndole su corazón inocente que tal dependía de ello.

Había escuchado antes que Demencia es quien hace el tipo de trabajo rudo en el grupo, que el Dr. Flug es el encargado de todo lo que conlleve cerebro, y que Black Hat puede hacer aparecer al infierno en un edén... No pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿Que hacia el?... Ni siquiera podía cuidar un articulo de papel, si se sentía apuntó de llorar con tal presión, nublándose su visión, no distinguiendo si fuesen las gotas que atacaban su tembloroso cuerpo o lágrimas al analizar tal verdad.

El solo era un estorbo para la organización, quien solo puede hacer labores cotidianas que una criada pagada haría, el es un experimento fallido que con su presencia hace a sus creadores recordar la palabra fracaso. Él solo viene siendo el juguete mata estrés de Demencia, la decepción de Flug y la aberración del temible Black Hat.

Pero no...

Debía por única vez demostrar lo contrarió, entregar el tercer regalo que sería el más apreciado, cumplir con dicha misión que el mismo se impuso al querer brindar el mejor día del padre, quería que el ser de sonrisa espeluznante también se sintiera querido como el científico por él, que viese lo mucho que lo estima como para entregar un presente que grite su afecto...

Si lograba mantenerlo a salvo no se sentiría tan decepcionado, tal vez complacido, quizás y solo quizás orgulloso de él y...

—¡BWUCH!.

Grito el afelpado, tropezándose un par de pasos cerca de la mansión, cayendo sobre un charco de lodo que aparte de terminar aplastado el sombrero, también gran parte deshecho, como las esperanzas en el corazón del dueño de la flor...

Debía aceptarlo, era un inútil y ni siquiera pudo felicitar y agradar a su padre en su día, siendo el saco que la organización debe cargar. Lo mejor que podría hacer es irse, no tendría cara para ver a Black Hat luego de esto, si bien quizás a él no le importaba este día, 5.0.5 sintió lo importante que es... Y le fallo.

Se levantó observando la hermosa mansión bajo la lluvia, tan tenebrosa entre rayos que comenzaban a caer alrededor del avión.

Sitió que le aterra pero igual ama, justo lo que sienten por Black Hat.

Tomo el sombrero que a estas alturas ya no parecía nada, volviendo a llorar con su pelaje sucio que la lluvia no terminaba de limpiar, abrazo el objeto, corriendo a un lugar distinto.

Ni él sabía el destino, solo que Black Hat estaría más feliz de no verlo, que ensuciando su fina asombra con patas lodosas.

* * *

Black abrió los ojos despabilandose su mirada, terminando de ver los recuerdos del experimento, no entendía a ciencia cierta porque hasta algo de lo que paso en privado con los idiotas estaba incluido en ellos... Pero que más daba, lo que tanto llamo su atención es como una celebración tan trivial como celebrar a un insípido progenitor pudo causarle tantas molestias al peludo, si bien el Dr. Flug es un pelele que con algo simple se ponía feliz, el que el oso se sobreesforzara el triple con él... De cierta forma lo complacía, ya que Black Hat no es algo sencillo.

Pero la intriga lo mato, con el hecho que jamás creyó ese inocente animal ingenuo, podría poseer pensamientos tan deprimentes sobre si mismo y lo que los demás creen...

Gruño, porque muy dentro suyo sintió un pinchazo con eso.

Como ese gordo oso podía ser tan ciego. Si el Dr. Flug lo ve como su mayor logro a pesar de que él mismo lea reclamado, Flug jamás lo a nombrado como fallo. Si esa loca de Demencia le demuestra bajo sus rudos juegos enfermos, que él es lo más cercano a un hermano mayor y por lo tanto a su forma lo adora. Si él... Por algo es que lo conserva a su lado, ¡Black Hat no tendría genuinos fallos viviendo en su mansión!.

Miro como la criatura aun lloraba, así como temblaba, tan frágil y puro distinto a todo lo que es la organización Hat, no cuadrando para nada en ella, pero siendo necesario para esta... Así como para...

—5.0.5.

Capto su atención, tocando el sombrero destruido con una de sus enguantadas manos, empezando a brillar con un aura oscura que hizo estremecer al oso, pero con cierta intriga y encanto que Black supo es lo correcto para no solo calmarlo, sino demostrarle que ese tipo de sentimientos no eran para él, que pueden habitar en cualquiera de los tres las amarguras, pero en él solo esas sensaciones inocentes deben vivir.

Porque ninguno lo cree un verdadero fallo, ni menos aceptarían se alejara de la organización, ni tenía el permiso de estar decepcionado, debido que...

—Buen trabajo.

Decía el demonio, sonriendo arrogante al transformarse el adefesio de papel en un fino sombrero real, rectangular de copa y oscurecido color elegante.

5.0.5 no supo si estaba bajo una especie de delirio, cuando vio prácticamente hipnotizado al poderoso Black Hat, su padre ponerse el bello sombrero sobre el circular que lucía desde que posee uso de razón.

Pero lo que lo mantenía en un tipo de trance era que... ¡Acababa de felicitarlo! Su sonrisa no poseía limites, su pelaje se erizo y no parecía recordar el frío que lo hacia temblar, en este instante solo vibraba, ¡Logro dar su regalo y le gusto! Podría ser muy tarde pero aun era ese día para agradar a su padre.

Dio un ruidito de ternura, feliz de haberlo logrado, secándose las lágrimas que aun se deslizaban por su rostro con las patas, siendo más de alguna de un sentimiento muy distinto a la frustración pasada.

—De acuerdo, ya larguémonos de aquí.

Dijo cambiando la sonrisa por seriedad infinita, eso había sido demasiado dulce para él, pero lo bueno que con el oso alegre todo volvía a su lugar, debido que tantos opuestos negativos necesitan un positivo logrando el balance perfecto.

5.0.5 sintió que su corazón no pudo latir más, jamás se espero vivir un momento así con su otro temible padre, pero en este instante que ese mismo demonio de las tinieblas lo cargaba en su espalda como en uno de sus más locos sueños, sentía que en ves de irse mojando bajo la lluvia que nunca ceso, volaba entre nubes con su señor.

Sonrió dando chillidos de alegría, no sabiendo si luego lo castigarían por eso, pero no pudiéndolo evitar levantando sus patas con ojos brillantes, mientras Black Hat lo sujetaba con firmeza a él y corría sin importar que enlodase su refinado calzado.

El oso no cabía en él, y la expresión en el rostro del demonio... Sería un secreto que nadie sabría.

Lo único que se sabría es que, si fue un buen día del padre, después de todo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Aw... Avise del Ooc porque realmente yo puedo ser un ser defectuoso, pero no tengo el corazón de maltratar a 5.0.5 como el propio canal lol o es decir Alan (en los comics) XD demosle algo de felicidad al oso. Y bueno queda claro que Black usa un sombrero redondo, bajo su sombrero de copa, se ve en el primer corto. Gracias por leer linduras y una vez más, ¡Feliz cumple, leyenda Distroyer!.**_

 _ **"Perturbamos"**_

 _ **"Masturbamos"**_

 _ **Por quien no entendió lol.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
